


Frayed

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: Written for "100 Words of a Hero" at superhero-land. Post-TLJ.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Frayed

Pulsing. A wound throbbing. His heartbeat tolling Rey's name.

This unasked for lifeline, though thin and frayed still binds them.

He palms his chest as though to muffle the desperate sound. He hopes Rey hears him.

He hopes. _He hopes..._

* * *

At night, he softly says her name to the beat of his heart. 

"Rey", a silent plea.

But, as ever, Rey does not appear to him.

* * *

Maybe, he thinks, this is what would happen in the future.

Maybe, she was bound to leave him as all who claim to care for him do.

"Maybe, I am meant to be alone."


End file.
